Never meant to be here
by tootsie87
Summary: When twins Gabby and Nick are sent to Camp Greenlake, they will do anything to stay together. They each have experiences that make them sure they were meant to be there. If you give someone a chance, they might surprise you. PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Ch 1

This is a new story.  It is kind of typical, but I will do my very best to make it stand out, Scout's honor.  By the way, this is my first Holes fic.  I was inspired by watching the DVD with audio commentary from the cast.  It was awesome!

Disclaimer- I do not own Holes, I wish I owned that crappy old bus though, what a sweet ride that would be…

Gabby stared desolately out the dusty window of a broken down bus into the stretch of land that was her future.  Beside her, her twin brother Nick slumped on to her shoulder but did not awaken when the bus took a turn much more sharply than it should have.  Gabby thought about the events of the week before that had brought her to this unpleasant place.  She used to be a normal girl.  She used to have great aspirations of what she would become in life, doctor, lawyer, movie star.  One day everything changed…  There was no denying that Nick used to be a troublemaker, he had loved the rush of breaking rules and constantly bragged about his mile long record.  His claim to fame was shoplifting, and he was good.  When he did get caught, it was with pockets full of merchandise, adding up to more than their parents could pay for.  So, with nothing else to do, Nick was sent away to a juvenile hall.  Nick didn't stay there for long though, he came back home to protect Gabby.  Nick just couldn't leave his baby sister, younger by 8 minutes, alone with their parents.  At the best of times, they were not nice people.  This became the routine every time Nick was sent away; he always came back within a few weeks.  Once Nick had served his time in the different juvenile centers he was sent to, he seemed to have reformed.  Then there was that fateful day.  Nick and Gabby were standing outside a local gas station, trying to scrounge up the money for a bag of chips, when a kid ran out and tossed the bag at them.  Gabby caught it and looked inside, just as police started to arrive.  Gabby and Nick didn't find out exactly what was in the bag, just that some of it was stolen and the police thought it was theirs.  It was no use explaining, no one would listen and Nick already had a record of shoplifting.  The judge was ecstatic about the both of them being sentenced, and that was what brought Gabby to the bus she was on, which traveled at a rapid speed toward Camp Greenlake for Boys.  The judge had kept them together in hopes that Nick wouldn't try to escape this time.  Gabby wasn't thrilled about being sent to an all boys camp, but at least she would have her brother there with her.  Suddenly Nick lifted his head from her shoulder and stared blankly out the window at the endless holes.

"What do you think all those holes are from?" Nick questioned, suppressing a yawn.  "Dunno.  Don't really care to find out either." was Gabby's sullen reply.

"Come on, take a guess…" Nick was trying to cheer her up, it was partly his fault she got dragged in to this mess.

Gabby sighed and stared at her brother.  They looked exactly alike, down to the last freckle.  Both with dark brown hair and icy green eyes, they were mirror images if Gabby hid her long hair under a cap, which she often did.  "I suppose it must have been space aliens."  Nick rolled his eyes, so Gabby continued, "Or maybe there was a war and soldiers had to hide in them."  "You think?" Nick said, looking at the holes with new interest.  "Or, if all else fails, blame Canada."  Nick gave her a crooked smile, then they both lurched forward as the bus came to a shuddering and final stop.  The guard on the bus unlocked the handcuffs and it was as if he were sealing there fate.

"Welcome to Camp Greenlake."  He spat, pushing them off the bus.

Wooo! Did you like my story?  Questions, comments, clever antic dotes?  Please, share with the rest of the class!  I'm dying for reviews and if people like it then it WILL be updated quick fast and in a hurry.  Thank you for reading!  P.S. Usually the chapters I write are longer, but it is 2 in the morning…


	2. Ch 2

Thank you, THANK YOU, to my one and only reviewer, CoolgirlEmily.  It was much appreciated, because I wouldn't have updated if I didn't think anyone was reading it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Holes (Except for the one in my backyard).

Gabby and Nick shaded their eyes, stepping off the bus into the brightness.  Both were immediately overwhelmed by the heat and dryness of this new environment.  The guard roughly shoved them towards a small building.  Gabby stared at the ground as she walked, her stomach churning, but Nick looked around eagerly, comparing it to the other centers he'd been in.  They had been mostly indoors, with the occasional recreation time.  This camp was the opposite, and the other "campers" were all around and paid no attention to the new arrivals.  They entered the small building and in the dim light saw a man in a chair turn around and put his feet up on his desk.

"So, you're the newbies." He said, more of a statement than a question.  "My name is Mr. Sir, and that is what you will call me.  Make no mistake, I've been running this camp for a long time, I know how to deal with good-for-nothing kids like you."

"Excuse me?  Did I just hear you say you were running the camp?" a voice from the doorway spoke.  The twins turned around to see a red headed woman with fire in her eyes.

"Lou!  What I meant was… that I kept these miscreants in line, yeah that's it.  Every time they see me, a little shiver goes down their spines."  Satisfied with this explanation, Mr. Sir turned back to the twins.  "Anyway, this is the Warden.  She is here because… Why are you here, Lou?  Usually I handle the newcomers."

The Warden smiled, "Well, this isn't like usual.  This is the first time we've had a girl here. And this boy has run away from more centers than I care to count.  If you run away from here, Nick, you won't get far."  She let the threat hang in the air, while Nick pondered how she knew his name.  Mr. Sir went on to explain the rules; to be up at 4:30, dig holes five feet deep and five feet in diameter (this explained the alien holes we saw on the ride over, both twins thought at the same time), they got 4 minute showers, that everyone had a specific tent and above all not to upset the warden.

"Now that that's done," the Warden said, "Nick, you will be in D tent and Gabby, you will be in C tent."

Gabby had been silent during the entire speech, but now she yelled, "What??  The whole point of me being here is to keep us together, you can't just put us in separate tents!"

"Excuse me?  This is my camp, I can do whatever the hell I want." The Warden said coolly, "Nick, Mr. Pendanski will give you a tour, he is your councilor."  A short, happy-looking man with a beard and sun screen on his nose now appeared in the doorway and beckoned for Nick to follow him.  "And Gabby will be given a tour by her councilor, Mr. Crowne."  A burly man with hair covering every visible part of his body, except a small section of face, lumbered through the doorway and, taking Gabby by the arm, pulled her out of the building.  "I think that went well!" Mr. Sir exclaimed.  The Warden's lip curled and she too left the building, before she did anything she would regret (It would be too much of a hassle to find a replacement for Mr. Sir).

Nick glanced backward and saw Gabby being pulled from the office, he turned around to help her but was stopped by Mr. Pendanski.  "Don't worry about her.  Mr. Crowne is an alright man, just a little forceful.  Besides, it's time to meet your bunkmates!"  Mr. Pendanski was dripping with enthusiasm as he introduced Nick to three boys that were walking by.  "Nick, meet Rex, Jose, and Ricky.  Boys, this is the newest member of D tent, Nick Hobbs.  Why don't you boys make him feel at home.  We try to make a nice family environment, if you like, you can call me mom."

Nick looked at him skeptically, "Okay… _mom."  With a cheery wave, Pendanski left and the four boys walked to a nearby tent.  The boy called Rex spoke first, "Listen up, cause I'm only gonna say this once.  I'm X-ray, that's Magnet, and that's Zig-zag."  At that moment, 3 other boys walked into the tent and X-ray continued.  "That's my man Armpit," he said, nodding at a large African American boy, "That's Squid," a boy with a hat and a toothpick, "And that's Zero, but don't bother with him, he don't talk."  The littlest of the boys walked calmly over to a bed and laid down, turning to stare at the walk instead of the boys.  "You'll get a nickname when you earn one." X-ray said, he was obviously the boys leader.  X-ray pointed him at a cot, on which Nick laid until they all heard the sound of a dinner bell.  Nick followed the rest of the boys to a large mess hall, anxious to find Gabby._

HA! I bet you thought I was going to put them both in D tent, right?  Then, WHOA!, curve ball, Gabby gets sent to C tent.  Lol, I know it's moving pretty slow, but it will pick up.  REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  I need them to build my self esteem.


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Holes, but I do own Gabby, Nick, and the fictional members of C-tent, so be kind and ask before you take things that aren't yours.

Thanks to my 2 reviewers, Catherine Ace and Nosilla, it was much appreciated.

Note- 'Ese' (I think I spelled it right) is a Spanish word for buddy.

Gabby scratched at her prickly orange jump suit and kicked up dirt on to the back of Mr. Crowne's legs as she followed him to her new tent.  She was not happy being split up from her brother and she intended to show it.  "C stands for 'Cooperation,'" Mr. Crowne called back at her, approaching a rickety tent with a large C on it.  She walked inside and Mr. Crowne indicated a cot, which she threw her backpack on.  Gabby sat on the cot, just as four boys walked in.  "Well, these are your new best friends, so you better get used to them." Mr. Crowne said with a laugh.  "Bye, ladies."  And with a wave, he left the tent.

"Hey," said a tall boy with red hair and an impish grin, looking her up and down, "I'm Lotto.  This is Future," he continued, nodding at a tough looking dark skinned boy with cornrows. "This here is Chops," a blonde boy with a wide smile bowed with a flourish. "And that's Even." a short Hispanic boy with a nose piercing and a smirk on his face.  "And what's your name, Baby?" Chops asked, smiling a smile that took up half his face.  "Gabby" she said, and started to turn around so she wouldn't have to talk anymore.  One on one she was okay, but in groups she was shy to the point of being introverted.  Just then, two more boys walked in.

"Hey, that's a girl!" exclaimed one boy, who had dark hair and a blissful look on his face.  "No kidding, Anybody." Future said, just as Lotto shouted, "Never talk again!"  Lotto shook his head, muttering, "Dumbest thing I've heard since I met him…"  "Anyway," said Even, taking over, "This is Anybody and Shadow."  Anybody was average height and looked spacey, it seemed like he loved to state the obvious.  Shadow was tall and lanky, very pale with circles under his eyes.  "Hi," she said, then turned and lay on her cot, pretending to be tired.  She didn't need to pretend much, she was asleep within minutes, not hearing the bell for dinner.  "I'm glad we got the girl, even if she just lays there."  Lotto said, as he walked out of the tent.  The rest of C tent left without her, she wasn't their responsibility.

Gabby woke up nearly an hour later, after her tent mates began to trickle back in, most on their way to what they called the wreck room.  Gabby got up and stretched, then decided to go look for Nick.  She tucked her hair under a baseball cap and walked out of the tent, stretching and looking around.  She spotted a tent marked with a big D and walked towards it.  When she got there, Gabby peeked inside, but Nick was nowhere to be found.  "Hey man, you're blocking the door," said an African American boy with thick glasses, pushing Gabby in to the tent.  "I thought you said at dinner that you were going to look around." said a boy with crazy blonde hair suspiciously.  Gabby couldn't stop herself from grinning, they thought she was Nick.  She lowered her voice a little and replied "Yeah, well, I look and now I'm done."  "I hear that, ain't nothin' to see out there but desert." said a boy with a bandana and a toothpick in his mouth.  Gabby looked around at the guys, extremely pleased with her joke.  A Hispanic boy walked past Gabby and gave her a funny look, "Ese, are you wearing perfume?"  Gabby blushed and was about to answer, when Nick walked in to his tent.  D-tent looked from Gabby to Nick, until Zig-zag exclaimed, "Oh Lord, it's aliens, I knew it!"  Nick smirked and snatched off Gabby's baseball hat, her long hair falling down her back.  "We're twins" Nick explained, Gabby was too busy laughing.

I'm stopping here for today, because I honestly don't think anyone is reading this.  Maybe I'm just spoiled from the Outsider's section, those people will give you about 7 reviews per chapter.  Here, I'm lucky to get 2.  I guess what I'm trying to say is, IF YOU ARE READING THIS, REVIEW!  Thanks


	4. Ch 4

Hey!!! You there! In front of the computer!  It's been a while, hasn't it?  I missed you.  Did you miss me, too?  I smell the smell of a fresh new zesty chapter!

A Big Huge THANK YOU to WildCat Firecracker, Nosilla, and Oberon O'neil, My three reviews, you guys were very much appreciated.

Disclaimer- Y'all know I don't own anything, right?  Except Gabby and Nick, right? Yeah, that's what I thought.

D-tent, X-ray in particular, didn't take kindly to being tricked, even if it was a bit of an accident.  X-ray stepped up to Gabby, looking her up and down, before saying, "So you think you're pretty slick, huh?  Walk in and think you just own the camp, right?  Well, that aint how it works around here."

Nick slowly edged his way between X-ray and Gabby, saying, "C'mon X, she didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah man, and it was pretty funny," Chimed in a boy Gabby would later know as Armpit.  "Besides," Zig-Zag put in, "It's a GIRL!"

X-ray paused a moment, before sneering a little, but turning and sitting on his cot.  Nick took care of the introductions. When he was finished, he asked "So where were you at dinner, I was looking for you."

"I fell asleep, it must have been from the bus ride," Gabby said, suppressing a yawn.

"You hungry?" Nick asked, raising his eyebrows.  "STARVING!" Gabby exclaimed, her stomach growling to make her point.

Nick thought for a second, then said, "Is there any way to sneak in to the kitchen, to get Gabs some food?"  The boys all looked unsure, not that they would risk getting caught just for Gabby.  Magnet, however, looked confident.  "Of course there's a way."

"Can you show us?" Gabby said.  "Where ever there is something to steal, I'll be there, Querida." Magnet replied with a wink, leading them out of the tent.  Magnet, Gabby, and Nick walked quickly toward the mess hall.  When they got to the corner of the large shabby building, Magnet placed a finger on his lips then crept to a back door that was nearly hidden by Mr. Sir's truck.  Magnet stopped at the door, then looked at the two of them questioningly.  He finally reached over and took one of the many bobby pins Gabby used to secure her hair.  He jimmied the lock open quickly, and then all three snuck silently in to the building.  Once inside, they grabbed cans of any random food that didn't need cooking, as well as a bag of cookies.

The trio then ran out, concealing their goods in their baggy orange jumpsuits.  They returned to D-tent out of breath, but laughing, as they dumped the food on an empty cot.  

"That was awesome!" Gabby exclaimed, tearing in to the bag of cookies as Nick pulled out his knife and proceeded to open the cans.  "That's why they call me Magnet, Querida,  my fingers stick to anything." Magnet said, laughing.  "How'd you get that past Mr. Sir?  Don't they usually pat you down to see if you've got a blade?" Squid asked Nick, indicating Nick's favorite black-handled switchblade.  "Yeah, well, Gabby hid it for me," Nick replied.  "Oh…" Squid replied, looking slightly confused.

"So, what do you all do for kicks around here, besides steal stuff?" Gabby said, feasting on her cans of beans and soup.  "We usually go to the wreck room, hang out, wait for our sentence to be up." Armpit answered.  "Wreck room?" Gabby asked, slightly intrigued.  "Yeah, Wreck room, but don't bother, it's not a place for little girls," X-ray said, still angry that she had tricked them.  Gabby could see that X-ray was not one to let by-gones be by-gones.  In fact, the slightest thing would set him off and he could soon turn an entire tent on you.  Gabby pursed her lips and decided not to say anything.  Suddenly Zig-zag jumped up and yelled, "Oh my God, I'm missing Gilmore Girls!" Then he hurried out of the tent.  Gabby decided to catch up with him, figuring he would lead her to the wreck room.

"So," Gabby said scurrying after him, "Why is your nickname Zig-zag?"  "Why do you want to know?" He said, speeding up.  "Just wondered.  I don't like people who do drugs, and back home, zig-zag's are what they call… Ya know, papers to roll weed in."  Zig-zag looked shocked, "I don't do drugs!" he exclaimed, "The reason they call me Zig-zag is because of my crazy hair.  It's not usually this bad, it's just the humidity."  "Oh," Gabby said, relieved, although it was about as humid as Summer in Arizona, which is not humid at all.

They soon reached the Wreck room, where Gabby saw many broken chairs, broken tables, broken weights, and one lone broken television.  Zig-zag sat himself in front of the television and watched the static intently, occasionally laughing.  Gabby decided that he would rather be alone, so, spotting Lotto the undisputed leader of C tent, she sat on a broken couch and watched the boys of C tent play pool on a broken pool table.  Soon Lotto walked over to her, saying, "Hey, Slider."  "Slider?" Gabby questioned.  "Yeah, Slider, it's your new name."  "May I ask why?" Gabby said, ever polite.  "X-Ray made it up, he said because you think you're so damn slick."  Great, Gabby thought, X-ray got his revenge and he would be reminded of it every time someone says my 'name.'

Heh, guess I'm going to end it here for now.  Questions? Comments? Clever antic dotes?  If so, please review.  If not, please review.  Any ideas?  Let me know in a REVIEW!  I am sick and tired of the 'girl comes to CGL' stories where the girl gets a nickname like 'diamond' or 'jaguar'  If this applies to you, I'm sorry and maybe yours is the one in one hundred exception, but I like to see a little creativity.  Flames accepted only if cleverly, expertly written and WILL be used to start a (small) forest fire.


End file.
